


Day 21: monster, becoming a monster. I gave you all

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [21]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Magic, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Songfic, Starkhaven (Dragon Age)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Sebastian sure it a right way to rule Starkhaven. And Hawke just the wrong detail in his plans._______________________________Себастьян уверен: это правильный путь для управления Старкхэвеном. А Хоук — всего-навсего лишняя деталь в его планах.
Series: Goretober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 21: monster, becoming a monster. I gave you all

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic for Mumford and sons — I gave you all. 
> 
> It's perfectly suits Sebastian as a person who disappointed to be that pure sinless "Choir boy"

Блаженный принц, святоша, надежда Ваэлей ― вот что говорили про него несколько лет назад.

― Отойди, ― цедит сквозь зубы Себастьян, ― Мы уже поговорили. Я отдал тебе всё.

«Всё» ― это слово брезгливым плевком оседает на меху его накидки, но лишь подчёркивает, что для у рода Ваэлей должна считаться алмазной крошкой даже слюна.

На Хоук он не желает смотреть.

Отнятый город его не волнует, не волнуют убитые на месте маги, не волнует вообще ничего, кроме лоска, от которого Хоук тошнит.

Избалованный сынок Ваэлей ― не самое страшное. Себастьян-певчий ― тоже. Но Себастьян-Наместник ― это почти что демон Гордыни.

Хоук смотрит на вышивку перчаток ― смуглые пальцы комкают, словно пытаясь сорвать с шёлковых вставок узор из роз и ликов Андрасте, недельный труд личной кружевницы, которую Хоук так не хотела будить и закутывать в свой плащ, когда они прощались в трактире.

Увы, Себастьян не демон. Так бы она воспользовалась его же оружием и всё сложилось бы гораздо логичней.

― Прежде всего ты у меня это отнял.  
Пальцы Себастьяна сминают перчатку до скрипа ― шкурка маленькой виверны скрипит так, словно её труп снова ожил в руках Бет.

Казематы пали и Бетани получила свободу, но какой ценой? Почти год в заново отстроенном Круге Старкхевена, она до сих пор не может слышать слов «Наместник»!

Себастьян легко мог решить, что она годится не только в статусе его заложницы. В «желание законного брака» с дочерью «приличного» рода Хоук совсем не верит. 

А вот в то, что Себастьян хорошо прячет своих любовниц ― вполне.

Но теперь Хоук знает, что не вправе оставить это на самотек.

Она давно ждет возможности поквитаться за этот шлейф ужаса, который несет его правление.

Хоук давно ясно, как далеко это может зайти.

Как на площадях становится всё больше казнённых, а с постов гонят всё больше «слишком мягкосердечнх» судей.

Как в особняк Ваэлей всё чаще стекаются отчеты о не посещающих проповеди и не читающих Песни Света: а нет ли магов среди этой семьи?

Как кричит во сне выцарапанная из здешнего Круга Бет, а днем рассказывает, как после её отказа там стали усмирять всех хоть капельку похожих на неё магесс.

Как шепотки в трактирах стали тихими, а взгляды ― злобными.

Как уже третий род расторг помолвку с Себастьяном, а эти самые хозяева трактиров в один голос твердят: не хотят отдавать ему своих дочерей. 

― Как ты смеешь?! Я попрал законы Церкви! Отдал тебе сестру!

Отдал? Что ж, после этого Бетани ненавидит белый цвет и часто рыдает, завидев мужчин в белых или серых одеждах, а ещё не разрешает никому касаться её шеи.

Сестра сразу сказала, что ей хватило лишь одного часа «разговора с принцем» и только его рук.

Хоук потянулась магией к его разуму:

― То, что ты отдал мне, у меня же отнять и пытались. И впредь ты никогда не навредишь другим умерших из-за твоих амбиций.

Теперь она обеспечит ему это наказание.  
Наутро все обнаружат вполне живого Наместника.

Но его не просто так объявят слабоумным.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in the next day of my unposted challenge.


End file.
